Far Away War (Downfall)
The Far Away War also known as The Battle of Earth, or later known as The Battle of the Solar System was a significant 12 year long galactic conflict, that occurred on the planet Earth in the end of 32 BBY or as they say in Earth Years 1991 The Exact Same Year after the Trade Federation Occupation of Naboo. The planet's Major Cities ended up occupied on one continent after the other, and surrounding regions were invaded and occupied by the battle droid forces of the Trade Federation. The crisis would end For a short while after the destruction of the main droid control ship on November 12th, 1998. The events of the Earth Crisis are often depicted as a prelude to those of the Separatist Crisis, The Destruction of the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship was only a heavy toll of Damage conducted to the Trade Federation Droid Armies In the Continents of Asia, Europe, and South America leaving their force heavily weaken, to a Global Human counter attack, that literally almost wiped out the remaining Trade Federation forces, but were stopped at New York City, from there the Trade Federation although not known that they were about to be reinforced by the CIS long before the Separatist arrived and with the joint operations with the Trade Federation Occupying Earth Divisions and their conquest continues throughout the 1990's. After becoming overwhelmed on all fronts, the remains of Earth's armies gathered around at Witchia for a final stand against the Separatist, where a final engagement that would determine the planet's fate would be fought. Witchia despite having intense defenses and multiple military remnant factions fighting valiantly was eventually crushed and overrun destroying roughly 87 percent of the remaining war efforts on Earth, causing most of the armed rebellions to eventually turn against each other while multiple others would be destroyed by the CIS months later. Despite the heavy damage conducted at Witchia, the remaining surviving factions of Earth's military made a last stand against the Separatist at Marnore county in Kansas, about 40 miles away from Witchia, where they attempted to try and regroup the remains of their forces in hopes of trying to start a new sanctuary in the county. Despite a heavy valiant defense, the Separatist crushed the final stronghold on Earth eliminating the remaining armed resistance on the planet leaving nothing left on Earth to fight the Separatist. Earth eventually surrendered to the Separatist completely by December 24th, that same year in 2003, where the planet was officially declared a new capital to the CIS Droid armies and Trade Federation, by the Separatist Council, who moved into the Solar System after the CIS Evacuation from the Star Wars Galaxy, when the Clone Wars was lost in their cause. Earth eventually became the main capital of the Trade Federation, and the new throne for Viceroy Gunray, even after Neomedia was liberated 2 years later, during the Second Clone Wars. Category:Downfall Events Category:Wars Category:Far Away War (Downfall) Category:Engagements of the Far Away War (Downfall) Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003